Consequences
by BurningSky
Summary: The consequences for Marcus Flint after the first Quidditch Match of the season are dire After knocking his boyfriend off his broom and sending him to the hospital. Can he repair the damage done by a deflected bludger or has he lost his one and only love?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I was watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's stone if you are American) And it was during the Quidditch match that I noticed a look shared between Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint when Oliver prevents a potential goal of Marcus'. And from a couple of scenes also seen in the Chamber of Secrets I thought they would make a great coupling.**

**This takes place in Philosopher's/Sorcerer's stone just after the Quidditch match... I'm sure you will all work that out while reading the chapter.****

* * *

**

"Oliver!" Marcus shouted as he ran past the Hospital Wing doors that Oliver Wood had walked seconds ago. "I would have come to see you earlier, but Pomfrey wouldn't let me in," Marcus said as he went to pull the younger boy into a hug by standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist, a small kiss being left on the latter's neck

"I told her not to," Oliver said as he wriggled out of the grip Marcus had on his waist and walking in the direction of a hidden staircase that would take him to the seventh floor corridor where he would then be able to escape the older boy in the sanctuary of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ollie... I'm sorry; you know how competitive I am," the older boy said as he grabbed the other by the shoulder and turning him around.

"You're a bloody Chaser Marcus, not a Beater; it's not your job to whack a bludger at me," Oliver said as he looked his boyfriend in the eyes, before shrugging the older boys hand off and walking away.

"Would that have stopped me in any other match?" Marcus asked as he watched Oliver walk away. "Oliver!" Marcus shouted as he jogged after the other boy his hands forcing the other boy to turn around as Marcus pushed Oliver up against the wall, the latter trapped by an arm on the wall either side of him. "I can't treat you differently to how I would treat every other Quidditch player who isn't on the Slytherin team; people will start to suspect us."

"So you're telling me you quite frequently hug and kiss the other two Quidditch captains do you?" Oliver said as he pushed Marcus away from him. "You're the one who wants to keep us a secret, yet you are the one who always nearly gets us caught." Oliver said as he began to walk away

"What so I'm not allowed to show my boyfriend how much I love him?" Marcus asked angrily as the retreating form of Oliver froze mid-step.

"How do you expect me to react to that?" Oliver asked as he turned round to face Marcus. "You tell me you love me, but when you're with your friends you mock me," he said pausing as tears came to his eyes. "I don't know how to deal with the mixed signals you're sending me. If you really cared for me you would stand up for me... not join in," the last bit was no more than a whisper, but it seemed to echo around the room stunning the Slytherin into silence long enough for the Gryffindor to escape.

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? It's really important that I get some reviews for this story/chapter (not sure if I will add more chapters) as not many people write stories about these two (three pages which isn't many when compared to the 259 pages of Harry and Draco).**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, and am hoping it will be quite successful with readers and hope the story will make this coupling a little more popular!**

**So review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I was watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's stone if you are American) And it was during the Quidditch match that I noticed a look shared between Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint when Oliver prevents a potential goal of Marcus'. And from a couple of scenes also seen in the Chamber of Secrets I thought they would make a great coupling.**

**This follows on from the last chapter - the day after.  
**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Flint?" Oliver Wood shouted as he rushes to the aid of the second year Hufflepuff, who was currently being help up against the wall by his boyfriend who also had his fist raised ready to hit the Hufflepuff.

"What does it look like Wood? I'm about to teach this Hufflepuff a lesson," Marcus replied as he tightened his grip on the scared second year, who had been abandoned by his friends after making the mistake of calling the burly sixth year a 'troll'.

"He's a second year Flint, go pick on someone your own size," Oliver's anger evident in his tone of voice as he forcefully released the Hufflepuff from the Slytherin's grip, both watching as the boy ran away. "What the hell do you think you were doing Marc?"

"He called me a bloody troll!" the older boy replied. "What do you expect me to do? Let it fly over me and forget about it?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do. C'mon Marc, you're supposed to be a sixth year! I know first years who are more mature then you."

"So you want me to side with you over my friends, but then you go and side with everybody else instead of me?" Marcus asked angrily, snarling slightly at the end, "I don't do double standards."

"The difference is I don't react to what your friends say to me, and I don't join in with everybody else."

"Oh, well I'm sorry Saint Oliver that I can't meet your expectations as a boyfriend!"

"You know what? This is stupid Flint, we're over," Oliver said as he begun to walk away from his now ex-boyfriend for the second time in two days. Marcus watched as Oliver walked away from him, his emotions delaying his reaction which was further delayed by the use of his surname.

"Ollie, no wait... I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it," Marcus shouted as Oliver continued to ignore him and walk off. Setting off at a fast pace Marcus hoped to reach Oliver before he disappeared, rounding the corner however Marcus couldn't see Oliver at all, and damned the Gryffindor knowledge of the schools shortcuts which had been improved thanks to the Weasley Twins.

* * *

  
**Another short story :S I'm sorry but that next one will be longer! Promise!**

Also, I have been looking for a beta to go through my stories as a recommendation from one of my favourite authors, but have yet to find one :S So if you know a beta reader who would be willing to beta for me then let me know please :)

Now all you need to do after reading is to review and let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I was watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's stone if you are American) And it was during the Quidditch match that I noticed a look shared between Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint when Oliver prevents a potential goal of Marcus'. And from a couple of scenes also seen in the Chamber of Secrets I thought they would make a great coupling.**

**This follows on from the last chapter - the day after.**

**

* * *

**

Marcus had arrived unusually early to the Great Hall for breakfast in a faint hope to try and talk to Oliver who usually turned up just as early so that there wouldn't be a large amount of students watching them.

"Marcus, why do you keep looking at the door?" Marcus' best friend Adrian Pucey asked from opposite him as he too turned to the door to look at the steadily increasing stream of students coming through the doors for breakfast.

"I'm not," Marcus replied in a harsh tone as he looked down at his plate of food in front of him, Oliver had just walked in with a grin on his face with Percy Weasley by his side, the latter with a not so amused look on his face. He had well and truly mucked up the best thing that had ever and would ever have happened to him... Oliver had easily forgotten about him overnight.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Percy whispered as he glanced quickly over at the Slytherin table. "I'm fine with you being gay," he said lowering his voice muttering the last word. "But what on Earth possessed you to go out with him."

"I know he can be a heartless bastard," Oliver said as he looked over at the Slytherin table before sitting down at the Gryffindor one, a pang of emotion shooting through him due to the dejected look on Marcus' face. "But he has a soft side as well... And he can be extremely flattering and charming."

"One of those things you have to see to believe," Percy stated as he stirred sugar into his coffee.

"Yeah..." Oliver said nodding his head in agreement, "unbelievable in bed, he was considerate enough to go slowly my first time."

"Images," Percy whispered as he leant in closer to Oliver so others wouldn't hear, he had managed to gain the attention of the few Gryffindors after choking on his coffee and spitting it out.

"Shut up!" a loud voice echoed from the other side of the wall causing a silence to fall over every student and teacher within the very large room, followed by the scrape of a bench as Marcus Flint stood up and strode quickly from the Slytherin table and out into the entrance hall.

"Same old Flint," Percy muttered as Oliver stood up seconds afterwards.

"I'm gonna go check on him, make sure he isn't doing anything stupid." Percy nodded as he took the newspaper from the owl which had just landed in front of him.

Marcus had escaped the questioning Adrian had put him under in the Great Hall, Adrian had insulted the Gryffindor he still held close to the heart and had managed to escape uninjured. As Marcus looked around the entrance hall he immediately saw red, a fifth year Ravenclaw who regularly got away with calling him a troll due to teachers being in the vicinity and not hearing what the younger boy had said was on the opposite side of the hall. The Ravenclaw only had a second to blink before he found himself being held up against the wall by the strong Slytherin.

Marcus had always been self conscious of his looks since starting Hogwarts; he himself didn't think he looked all that bad, he knew he had nothing on some of the other guys here but he wasn't all that bad looking either... But he had to admit his teeth were a major downside to his appearance, overly large and the furthest thing from straight, the dental healers at St Mungo's had refused his family treatment for their bad teeth... well those unlucky enough to have inherited them, due to the magic side of it still not being quite perfected.

"Bet you regret calling me Troll now," Marcus whispered as he raised a fist, ready to cause as much physical harm to the boy in front of him... after all, it was the torment of being called a troll that had made him this bad at managing his anger, fully unaware that his now ex was standing behind him unseen by both Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"_Exactly what I expect... more mature,"_ were the words Marcus recalled as he looked at the cowering boy in front of him, this had been the reason why Oliver had dumped him. Because he hadn't just ignored it like he had been told to do by Oliver when they were in bed together... when he no longer worried about his looks because he knew the Gryffindor loved him.

"I'm..." Marcus began as he released his grip on the unnamed Ravenclaw who slouched to the floor as his legs gave way, "I'm sorry," he said as he made his escape for the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

Little more than a minute had passed as Marcus walked slowly towards the common room when the sound of running feet echoed down the corridor. The sound suddenly got louder sounding more like a bang as someone launched themselves into the air, Marcus turned round just in time to catch Oliver who immediately wrapped his legs around the Slytherins waist as his arms simultaneously went around the taller boys neck, Marcus responded by putting his own arms around Oliver's waist to support him, staggering backwards at the force of the leap and surprise which flowed through him as realised Oliver's lips were on his own.

Marcus staggered round bumping each of them into a wall as they continued to kiss passionately before finding an old unused classroom, the door opened and closed with a bang as Marcus moved them both further into the room stumbling around until he walked backwards into a desk causing him to fall backwards lying on it while Oliver straddled his hips, the passionate kiss carrying on and deepening as both Oliver and Marcus let their hands wander over the others body.

"What's all this about?" Marcus asked as they took a breather from the kissing, a small smile pulling on his lips as his eyes raked over the sight of the boy on top of him.

"I saw what happened a minute ago with the Ravenclaw," Oliver whispered as he leant in to kiss Marcus' neck, causing him to freeze as he enjoyed the sensation coming from the other boy's lips, but also because he had again lost his temper in front of the boy he loved.

"I'm sorry Ollie," Marcus whispered as he tried to hold in the moan that was building up in the back of his throat.

"You let him go Marc... that's all I wanted you to do." Oliver replied as he momentarily took a break from kissing his boyfriends neck.

"And yesterday, I didn't mean it,"

"I know," Oliver said as he sat up straighter so he could look Marcus in the eyes. "Just forget it ever happened," Oliver whispered as he leant in closer, pushing his lips against Marcus'.

**

* * *

**

**So... I know it's been really long since I last updated, but problems with internet and editing have prevented me from updating, but I'm done now, and even have the next chapter ready **

**So review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I was watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's stone if you are American) And it was during the Quidditch match that I noticed a look shared between Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint when Oliver prevents a potential goal of Marcus'. And from a couple of scenes also seen in the Chamber of Secrets I thought they would make a great coupling.**

**This follows on from the last chapter - the day after.**

Breakfast at Hogwarts was nothing more than routine, students gathered in the hall before lessons at their respective tables to eat the delicious food prepared by the house elves, with owls flocking in and out carrying Daily Prophets, letters and packages. Nothing and nobody ever broke the routine, even Peeves managed to restrain himself from causing disruption at breakfast time. Until today. With students flowing in and out of the doors it was highly unlikely that Oliver Wood would see Marcus until he seated himself at the Slytherin table, but he watched none the less in hope that he would see the burly sixth year walk through the door.

* * *

A minute had passed when Oliver felt the beat of his heart increase as Marcus walked into the hall with Adrian, Marcus paused in the door as his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table Oliver sent a smile as his eyes locked onto Marcus' before turning round to talk to Percy.

"Where was I?" Oliver asked as he picked up his Goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"You found him threatening a Ravenclaw," Percy replied as his newspaper rustling as he turned the page.

"Oh yeah, he let go of him... He done nothing, so I went to talk to him, but one thing lead to another,"

"I would really rather not hear what you two got up to," Percy said as he looked over the top of his paper, his frown the opposite of Oliver's large smile.

"If my memory serves me right Percy," Oliver began, but stopped and turned to his left after noticing Percy wasn't quite looking at him. "What are you doing?" Oliver whispered as Marcus sat down beside him; "This is the Gryffindor table!" he said as he placed his Goblet back on the table

"Yeah.... and?" Marcus replied as he turned to face a shocked Oliver, stares being focused on them from all sides of the hall.

"What do you mean and?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well... Dumbledore is all for inter-house unity," Marcus replied, his eyebrow raised as he turned to start putting bacon and sausages on his plate

"No, I mean you freaked out the other month when I sat next to you in Transfiguration... what's changed your mind?" He glanced around the hall catching the eyes of several students.

"I don't want to feel like I did the other day... When I thought I had lost you," Marcus looked down at his plate, his voice no more than a whisper. "You're the best thing that's happened to me,"

"So we're coming out?" Oliver asked cautiously as he approached the subject branded taboo by Marcus.

"You bet we are," Marcus said with a smile, leaning in quickly to kiss Oliver on the lips before turning back to his food, a red blush creeping on his face as Angelina and Alisha broke out into giggles opposite them and Percy simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Ta-Dah!!!!!!!! Finished, it's longer than I thought it would be :)**

Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
